Fabulous Merome
by MightyPenguinLord
Summary: Well, basically what the title says. A Merome two-shot with a special Lachy-Dachy included. I know that the Lachlan part is invalid, But just go for it. COVER ART IS NOT MINE, IT GOES TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER
1. MEROME

Mitch's POV:  
Jerome and I are playing a round of hungergames, in the same room as eachother, might I add. As Jerome killed another person, I looked at his face. I was staring to long though,  
"MITCH BEHIND YOU!" Jerome had yelled, as I turned to my screen and quickly killed the person behind me.  
"That was a close one," I laughed. We continued on, and Jerome had died, but it was time for the death match. I saw the people around me, and noticed the guy who killed Jerome. I got a bit, well, er, uh, protective? Yeah, that's it. I sprinted over to him and started to rapidly stab him. I wasn't about to give up, he killed /my/ Jerome. 'He's not yours, Mitch.' My mind told me, but I just continued to kill him. Once I killed him, there was another guy on my tail, I had to run away so I could get hearts back. I ran out of sprint, and metally cursed myself while eating some cooked fish. The person who is chasing me caught up, and we had to battle. I lost. 'Atleast I avenged Jerome!'  
"Good job, dude," Jerome complemented.  
"Thanks," I replied, exiting out of Minecraft and shutting off my computer, Jerome doing the same.  
"So, what do you wanna do?"  
"How about we watch a movie?"  
"Alright, I'll make some popcorn," I said, walking into the kitchen. "You can choose the movie!"  
I grabbed a bowl and popcorn bag. Putting the popcorn bag in the microwave, I started it so it would cook. While I had free time, I decided to think. 'I should really tell him, but I don't want him to deny me and ignore me... I still should, I don't even need to tell him verbally.' I slammed my fist on the counter I was leaning on. 'Damnit! Why is love so hard, and why do I have to love my best friend?!'  
"Hey, you okay?" Jerome asked.  
"Yeah, fine." Jerome seemed skeptical, but left despite that. 'God, I'm so screwed up...' Just then, the microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn is done. I opened the door to the microwave, and grabbed the bag inside, and finally pouring it into the bowl. I paused before going out there, biting my lip, trying to decide on something. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note, folding it into a square and putting it at the bottom of the bowl of popcorn.

Walking into the livingroom, I handed the bowl of popcorn to Jerome.  
"What are we watching?" I asked.  
"Shaun of the Dead," Jerome answered. He clicked 'play' and the movie started. I grabbed a hanful of popcorn and shoved it into my face, my stomach filling with nerves.

Halfway through the movie, we had finished the popcorn, the note in the bowl. 'I'm regretting doing this...' I reached forward, trying to grab the paper, before I could Jerome grabbed it.  
"What's this?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, um, it's..." Jerome started to unfold the paper, while I started to panic.

"Dear Jerome," He paused and looked over the paper at me. 'Do I let him read it?'

Jerome's POV:

Glancing at Mitch, I noticed he was in some sort of panic. 'Should I continue to read it...?' I folded the paper back up and handed it to Mitch.  
"You don't want me to read it..." He bit his lip.'God, he's so hot when he does that...' He sighed.  
"You can read it..." He stated, handing me the paper. I continued to read it outloud.  
"I realized this a while ago, but haven't told you 'till now because I didn't want you to hate me. Yeah, you might leave me now, but it's worth it, because I finally get to tell you." I looked back at Mitch, with a confused look in my eyes, but looked back down and continued.  
"First off, I'm gay. And second, I love you. XOXO Mitch..." I stared in shock at the paper, rereading it multiple times. I realized I must be scaring Mitch by not replying. "Mitch, I can't believe-"  
"You're leaving me , aren't you? I knew I should've kept to myself..."  
"No, Mitch-"  
"Well, I guess I'll go get my things and leave..." I grabbed his wrist and pecked his lips.  
"Mitch, your in denial, I never said anything about leaving you, because I love you too." Mitch gasped slightly, and then hugged me while squealing like a fangirl/boy. Looking down at him, I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Mitch stood up straight, and cupped my cheeks, bringing me into a heated kiss.

Third person POV:  
The two lovebirds started to make out, but what they didn't know was that Lachlan was outside recording it all for blackmail.


	2. JAYROME AND MITCH

Lachlan's POV:

After Mitch and Jerome stopped doing their lovey dovey stuff, I stopped recording with my phone. I then snuck out of the house so I wouldn't get caught, and pulled that off. Sitting in my car, I was debating on if I should go back in there. I decided to go home and save the video to my computer.

The next day, I decided to go back to Jerome's house. They left the door unlocked, again, so I walked in only to hear moaning from the kitchen.  
"Mitch it hurts," Jerome had said.  
"I know, It'll stop hurting soon," Mitch stated. I took a step backwards, but then slowly walked towards the kitchen, then I opened the door to the kitchen.  
"O-Oh h-hey Lachlan," Jerome turned to me. I blushed, noticing they /weren't/ doing what I thpught they where, instead I saw lemons on the table.  
"Jerome got lemon juice in his eye," Mitch told me. Wow. That explains that-  
"Oh..."  
"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.  
"I, uh, thought you where... doing something else..." I said. Mitch and Jerome sent looks at eachother.  
"Do you know about...us?" Mitch asked.  
"Pfftt I got a video of you two making out for blackmail."  
"... LACHLAN!"

Original: story/6087810/Fabulous-Merome/


End file.
